


[Podfic] Winter's Magic

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, Ice Skating, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Comedy, Snow, Valentine's Day, Winter, i mean not specifically but i wrote it because of valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Data takes Geordi on their first date: ice skating on the holodeck. One of them can skate -- the other not so much.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Winter's Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794232) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/winters-magic/Winters%20Magic.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/winters-magic/Winters%20Magic.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:53  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-24/140646349-44100-2-36f5a318f6a0a.m4a)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:09:53


End file.
